¿Cambio de sexo?
by Alerry13
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de repente te levantaras siendo una chica? Pues nuestros queridos amigos de Hetalia lo descubrirán pronto. ¿Cómo se lo tomarán? ¿Qué harán para volver a ser hombres? (Ninguna pareja)
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Nuevo día, nuevo cuerpo

Era una soleada mañana. Los pájaros cantaban, las flores se abrían y la gente comenzaba su rutina diaria. Incluso cierto francés pervertido empezaba a abrir sus azulados ojos.

Se revolvió entre las sábanas de la gran cama matrimonial, quejándose. Pero claro, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Entre ellas perseguir a dulces jovencitas por todo París. Se sentó en la cama aun un poco somnoliento, y se sorprendió al ver que su pelo rubio ahora le llegaba hasta casi la cintura.

-¿Eh?...- se preguntó –tengo que cortarme el pelo, me ha crecido demasiado-. Le sorprendió oír su propia voz. Más aguda que antes. Se sujetó la garganta y carraspeó un poco – ¿Me habré resfriado?- se preguntó.

No le dio importancia, la monotonía de la rutina le obligaba a levantarse de su mullido colchón, así que se puso las pantuflas blancas con el estampado de la Torre Eiffel y fue directo al baño.

Al entrar bostezó, y se estiró para desperezarse totalmente. Hasta que vio a una mujer allí dentro.

-¡Oh! Lo siento mucho mon amour. Esperaré fuera- sonrió. Optó por empezar a preparar el desayuno. Un buen desayuno francés sería perfecto después de una alocada noche. Empezó a memorizar los ingredientes que tenía en la nevera para ver si le faltaba alguno cuando se paró en mitad del pasillo. Que recordara no había compartido cama con nadie anoche, más bien, había ido directamente a casa después de una agotadora reunión…entonces… ¿cómo es que había una mujer en su baño?

Extrañado regresó a la habitación y asomó la cabeza por la puerta esperando ver a alguien. Pero estaba vacía.

-¿Hmm?- murmuró extrañado –habrán sido imaginaciones mías. Maldito resfriado- maldijo. A continuación, como cada mañana hizo lo más importante, mirarse en el espejo.

-¡SACRE BLEAU!- se sobresaltó.

Delante de él se encontraba mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos zafiro mirándole sorprendida.

Se movió a un lado. La mujer imitó el movimiento. Levantó un brazo, otra vez la misma reacción por parte de la dama. Entonces el chico abrió mucho los ojos.

-Mon dieu….soy….¡UNA CHICA!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

Francia se tocó la cara con una mano. La pasó por toda su piel. Abrió su boca, tocó sus párpados, incluso se pellizcó para confirmar que no estaba soñando.

-Soy una chica…¿Pero cómo…cómo es posible?-Se preguntaba una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, cada vez más confuso.

Siguió así un par de minutos, hasta que sonrió pervertidamente.

-Soy una chica~ - dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Entonces alzó su mano al techo para después agarrarse uno de sus nuevos pechos.

-Una teta- dijo.

-Esta…..esta es MI teta- comprendió un poco.

-¡Puedo tocar una teta cuando yo quiera!- cantó de alegría comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación. Ya no importaba que le llamaran afeminado por ello. La curiosidad le atormentó ¿cómo sería el resto de su cuerpo? Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza se quitó la parte de arriba del pijama y comenzó a mirarse desde todos los ángulos.

-Pues no estoy para nada mal- se alagó –me invitaría a salir, pero claro, ¿quién no me invitaría a salir? Soy encantador –calló -¿O debería decir encantadora?- rió sarcásticamente mientras iba a la cocina.

Seguramente debería estar impactado por el hecho de levantarse siendo mujer, pero no le afectaba para nada. Él amaba a las mujeres, seguro que ser una de ellas por un tiempo no le haría mal. Podría descubrir dónde le gustaba que las tocaran.

Llego a la blanca cocina y se dispuso a preparar el desayuno. Le apetecían dulces, más concretamente chocolate.

-Chocolate ¿eh?-Se dijo. A continuación corrió rápido hacia un cajón de la gran cocina. De este sacó una libretita en forma de bandera francesa que tenía apuntadas miles de recetas y posibles platos. Pasó rápidamente las páginas hasta dar con una en blanco. Cogió un bolígrafo que tenía como decoración la foto de una mujer en bikini en una pose más que provocativa. Lo miró con añoranza. Se lo había regalado España por unas navidades graciosas que pasaron Gilbrert, Toño y él juntos. Se habían regalado cosas fuera de lugar para aquellas fiestas. Por ejemplo el regalo de Gilbert fueron un par de tetas vibradoras que recibió por parte de un servidor aquí presente.

Pensando tanto en sus amigos…si le veían así…..tan…..femenino…..

Francis temió por su castidad como mujer.

Alejó todos esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Ya les daría una patada en ciertos sitios si intentaban tocarle, aunque fuera de broma.

-¿Por dónde iba?...¡Ah, sí! Chocolate, chocolate- y apuntó en su libreta:

"Darles chocolate por las mañanas"

Esto lo puso debajo del título "¿Cómo comprender a las mujeres?"

Suspiró satisfecho, ese mini manual que se había propuesto hacer seguro que le serviría más adelante con las mujeres, jovencitas y, si se da el caso, colegialas de último año.

Dejó la pequeña libreta sobre la mesa para disponerse a hacer el desayuno de una vez por todas.

Se haría un pastel. Un grande y suculento pastel de chocolate negro y mermelada de frambuesa casera.

Se dispuso a prepararlo. No le importaba llevar la parte de arriba del cuerpo completamente al desnuda. Se puso un delantal y todo solucionado.

Tardó más o menos una hora en preparar toda la tarta, y aún le quedaba media hora más para que se horneara.

Bufó. Aprovecharía para vestirse. Así que puso el temporizador, se enjuagó las manos, se quitó el delantal y se dirigió a la habitación.

Abrió el armario dispuesto a elegir un conjunto que ponerse, pero no encontraba nada de su agrado.

-Este no- tiró la ropa a un lado.

-Esto tampoco- la volvió a lanzar.

-Y definitivamente este no- la tiró más lejos.

Al final se vio sin ropa en el armario, y eso ya era MUY difícil con la cantidad de prendas que tenía.

-Ahhh- suspiró –¿y qué hago yo ahora?-. Miró desanimado el montón de ropa a unos metros de él, después volvió la vista nuevamente hacia el armario. –¡Aja!- sonrió.

Abrió un cajón. Este estaba lleno de prendas femeninas de todo tipo. Desde los más lujosos vestidos de gala hasta simples camisas.

-A ver que hay por aquí~- canturreó emocionado. Después de milenios llevándose mujeres a la cama había aprendido, después de cierta paliza, que nunca, pero nunca, había que tirar, quemar, manchar o romper una prenda de ropa que se dejaran en tu casa. Si venían a por sus pertenencias y se enteraban que te habías desecho de ellas se enfadarían más que Rusia si le hubieran quitado el vodka y le hubieran hecho disfrazarse de muñeca Matrioska mientras miles de estadounidenses le sacaban fotos.

En resumen, la muerte instantánea.

De pronto su mano dio con algo interesante. Lo agarró y tiró.

De aquel cajón salió un vestido azul fuerte. Era pegado hasta la cintura y después suelto y ligero hasta las rodillas. Las mangas eran largas y se ajustaban a las muñecas gracias a dos botones negros que contrastaban con el final blanco de estas.

Francis dobló el vestido y lo colocó a un lado. Ahora necesitaba otro tipo de ropa. Volvió a introducir la mano en el cajón, aparentemente sin fondo.

Movió un poco la extremidad buscando con esmero hasta que palpó lo que buscaba. Tiró fuerte para sacar un sujetador negro de encaje.

-Per-fec-to~-

Algo cayó al suelo, al parecer había agarrado dos prendas de una vez. Miró con curiosidad la que más conocida

-No creo que sea muy higiénico…- pensó en voz alta mientras sujetaba con asco las braguitas que iban en conjunto con el sujetador.

Hizo una mueca intentando recordar quién era su dueña, un acto imposible. Arrojó lejos la prenda y se apresuró a vestirse.

Se puso el sujetador con dificultad. Su especialidad era desabrocharlos, así que no sabía mucho cómo debía ir.

En el primer intento se puso la prenda al revés haciendo que las hebillas de este le dañaran molestaran en la espalda, además de que le picaran los pechos por el diseño que este tenía.

La segunda vez no acertó al ponerse las tiras. Estas le quedaban demasiado ajustadas y le molestaban en los hombros. Tardó diez minutos en descubrir cómo se ajustaba.

Como bien dice el dicho "a la tercera va la vencida". Por fin nuestro querido francés pudo colocarse el sujetador como es debido. Sintió cómo el peso que sus pechos le causaban disminuía notoriamente.

-Así que por esto los usan…- fue hacia la cocina y escribió en la libretita:

"El sujetador es importante, si aguanta bien, mejor que mejor"

Volvió a dejar la libreta encima de la mesa. Se volvió y, en vez de volver a la habitación, se dirigió a la cocina. El pastel ya estaba listo.

Se colocó los guantes de cocina en sus manos y se dispuso a sacar el humeante pastel del horno.

El chocolate se había derretido y cubría por completo toda la estructura. La mérmela dentro ardía con fuerza advirtiendo con su color rosa brillante que podría quemar las lenguas de aquellos que se atrevieran a intentar comerla.

Francis se relamió los labios mientras sonreía feliz. Dejó el pastelito encima de la repisa mientras sacaba sirope de chocolate.

Se lo echó por encima al alimento haciendo zic zac para dejar partes libres de ese nuevo componente. Al terminar guardó el sirope y abrió la nevera. De esta sacó un taperbuare con frutos del bosque en su interior. Cogió algunos arándanos, unas moras y algunas cosas más y las colocó con maestría encima del pastel haciendo que se pegara con el sirope. A continuación lo metió en la nevera para que se enfriara más rápido.

Suspiró satisfecho, ahora solo quedaba esperar para poder disfrutar del más que deseado desayuno.

Se encaminó nuevamente hacia la habitación.

Sujetó el vestido con ambas manos y lo examinó bien, por suerte no se había arrugado. Se lo puso sin ningún problema. Aunque hacía ya muchos años que no vestía nada parecido. Desde que era aún un pequeño preadolescente que se dedicaba a molestar Inglaterra. Aish, que recuerdos. Como adoraba vestir esas largas túnicas de fina seda y claros colores.

Se contempló en el espejo. Aquel atuendo le favorecía bastante su figura y le resaltaba los pechos, pero le faltaba algo…..el cuello era muy soso. Meditó durante unos segundos para después abrir un cajoncito en la mesilla de noche al lado de su cama y sacar una cinta le color rojo que solía usar para atarse el pelo. La colocó alrededor de su cuello e hizo un lindo lazo. No lo suficientemente apretado como para parecer una pajarita. Más bien caía delicadamente sobre el pecho, como su fuera un colgante.

-Magnifique- sonrió después de dar una palmada. –Ahora a comer~ corrió hacia la cocina por el hambre. Tenía un antojo de chocolate tremendo.

Abrió la nevera apresuradamente y se sirvió un trozo de pastel en un plato para después dirigirse a la mesa a pocos metros de él.

Se sentó rápido como un rayo y engulló el primer trozo mientras sonreía con una plena satisfacción. Saboreó el amargo sabor del chocolate negro mezclado con la dulzura de la mermelada y la textura de los frutos. Todo sabía mejor que nunca, como si en su boca se estuviera celebrando un baile de sabores.

El desayunó acabó en poco tiempo. Francis se sentía satisfecho con sus artes culinarias. Muchas naciones tendían a envidiarle por ellas y, después de algún tiempo, comprendía por qué. Nunca se había percatado tanto del sabor de sus platos, era como si fuera la primera comida que probaba en su vida.

Reflexionó durante unos momentos. ¿Y si sí era su primera comida? Después de todo nunca había estado en ese cuerpo. ¿Y si era como un recién nacido? Sin conocimiento de cómo te sientes al tocas el agua fría de la ducha, o el placer de cambiar de lado la almohada para sentir el lado frío…..sin saber cómo era sentirse al hacer "eso".

Francia se paralizó ¿Entonces era…..era virgen? ¿Virgen? ¡¿Él?! ¿Significaba aquello que era un ser casto y puro que nunca había hecho algún acto impuro?...prefirió dejar de pensar en eso.

Se levantó, dejó el plato en el fregadero y se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación.

Ya allí abrió un cajón y sacó un calzoncillo de dentro. Seguía dándole vueltas a lo que pensó antes. Pero claro, Francis era un ser despistado, y un pensamiento llevaba a otro y al final acabó pensando en aceitunas. Se puso la prenda sin inmutarse, no se dio cuenta de un detalle que descubriría más adelante. Se acomodó el vestido y se encaminó otra vez al baño, después de todo no podía ir pareciendo un hipee con aquel pelo suelto y enmarañado por las lujosas calles de París.

Se miraba indeciso en el espejo mientras se agarraba la barbilla en pose pensativa. Se recogió el pelo en una coleta baja. No, no le favorecía nada. Se la subió un poco. No, No, No, imposible. Y alta ni se lo planteaba. ¿Una trenza?¿Dos quizá? Que va, ni pensarlo. ¿El pelo suelto a lo natural? Tampoco, muy vulgar y demasiado visto.

Nuestro protagonista estaba indeciso. ¿Qué opciones le quedaban? ¿Raparse? Ni loco, nunca le había gustado el pelo corto, incluso siendo hombre lo llevaba largo.

Se comió un buen rato más la cabeza hasta que dio con la respuesta. Un moño. Un simple pero elegante moño que dejara caer unos cortos flequillos por ambos lados de su cara. Perfecto.

Delante del espejo comenzó a recogerse el pelo para dejárselo con el peinado que tenía pensado, y siendo él el que se encargaba de esto le quedó como su fuera de peluquería.

Se miró por última vez al espejo. Dio unas cuantas vueltas sobre sí mismo haciendo que los vuelos del vestido volaran y sus flequillos se movieran.

-Sí que es cómodo este tipo de ropa- se dijo recordando los tiempos en los que corría por las verdes praderas de la campiña francesa, haciendo elevarse su traje como en esos momentos, mientras su pelo ondeaba al viento. Era feliz en aquella época. Sin preocupaciones.

Dejó de girar y abrió los ojos justo delante del espejo hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras se tocaba la barriga con la palma de la mano.

-No debí haberme comido ese pastel….demasiadas calorías- con los dedos acumuló la poca grasa que poseía haciendo un pequeño michelín. –Pero no pude evitarlo, estaba taaaaan bueno-. En ese momento fue hasta la cocina y cogió la libreta:

"Los dulces están buenos…..pero te sientes mal después de comerlos"

A continuación agarró la libreta y la miró. ¿Dónde la metía? Reflexionó un poco para al fin sujetarla en el lado de la cadera del calzoncillo, repitió el mismo proceso con el monedero. Total, iba con vestido.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Seguía con las pantuflas que se puso nada más despertarse. Francis recordaba perfectamente todos y cada uno de los pares de zapatos que había en su casa. Y ninguno era un tacón de mujer que pegara con ese vestido.

Resopló. Si que era difícil vestirse correctamente ese día. Resignado más que nunca y tragándose su orgullo de aristócrata con buen gusto para la moda salió de su casa con unos zapatos de hombre marrones que le quedaban grandes por algunas tallas.

Ya en la calle las miradas no se hacían esperar. Muchos curiosos le observaban y se reían de él, algunos adultos le otorgaban una mirada de reproche y los ancianos que pasaban por delante no le perdían de vista con esa típica frase de "la juventud de hoy en día".

Al principio Francia se sonrojó levemente. No estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de burla de los transeúntes de las calles, en realidad solía ser a la inversa. Ya había sucedido más de una vez que Francis le había ofrecido a alguien que le acompañara a comprarle ropa nueva para cambiar de look, pero otras veces simplemente lo agarraba y le obligaba a entrar en una tienda. Estos actos le habían llevado más de una vez al calabozo.

Caminaba resignado y rápido. No quería permanecer más tiempo con esos zapatos, es más, ya los odiaba. Cuando consiguiera los otros tiraría ipsofacto aquellos.

Llegó a la gran tienda de marca. El afeminado dependiente se le quedó mirando con disgusto, bufó y se le acercó:

-¿En qué puedo servirle señorita?- preguntó mientras le observaba de arriba abajo. Francia notó esto, claro está, pero intentó no darle importancia, ya le demostraría lo hermosa que era cuando consiguiera unos zapatos como dios manda. Así que, resignada y lo más solemnemente posible le respondió:

-Me gustaría unos zapatos de tacón. Azules a ser posible-. El dependiente asintió.

-¿Y cuál es su taya?-.

Francis abrió los ojos shockeado. Su talla de hombre era un cuarenta y tres, pero no tenía la menor idea de cuál podría ser la de su yo femenino.

-No….no sé-. Dijo sonrojándose sutilmente. Era denigrante no saberse algo tan trivial.

El hombre le miró un tanto confuso. ¿No la sabía?...Quizá por ello llevaba esos zapatos tan poco favorables. A lo mejor era extranjera, pero lo dudaba, su acento era perfecto y sus rasgos idénticos a las mujeres francesas. Sonrió comprensivo.

-No se preocupe. Para eso estoy yo aquí- y se perdió en el gran almacén. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó con unas veinte o treinta cajas que contenían distintos pares de zapatos diferentes.

Francia se quedó mirando aquella gran pila de calzados. Estaba sorprendido. Era cierto que cuando era hombre y salía a comprar zapatos le traían unos cuantos, pero no pasaban de cuatro. Pensar que tendría que pasarse tanto tiempo eligiendo calzado….no le apetecía nada aquella mañana.

-¿A qué espera? Coja una- le ordenó el dependiente. Francis le miró ¿así por las buenas? ¿Al azar? Bueno, no tenía nada que perder. Estiró una mano y agarró una caja rectangular. La abrió. Pudo admirar unos zapatos lisos y celestes acabados en punta que estaban decorados con un modesto lazo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó el dependiente. Francia los observó más detenidamente, eran bonitos, sí, pero desde su punto de vista no eran los adecuados. Hizo una mueca.

-¿No?- preguntó el hombre –pues coja otra- . Francia asintió y abrió otra caja. De ella salieron esta vez dos zapatos hasta los tobillos pero que simplemente estaban formados por tres tiras. ¿Eso era cómodo? Se preguntó.

Así pasó una hora que se le hizo demasiado larga a nuestro protagonista. Vio todos los tipos de zapatos habidos y por haber. Algunos simples y con un toque de pedrería, otros con encaje, algunos con el tacón de madera, con plumas, más brillantes que un diamante, enormes, con demasiado pico y con formas de lo más variadas. Parecía que el mundo cabía en aquella tienda.

Estaba agotado. Se había tenido que sentar en un taburete que le proporcionó el dependiente. El pobre hombre se quedaba sin opciones, aún le quedaban miles de pares más, pero tenía que atender a otros clientes habituales que exigían sus servicios. Sin embargo no se daría por vencido, ninguna mujer salía de su tienda insatisfecha y, además, no podía permitir que aquella muchacha se paseara por París con esos zapatos masculinos. Así que, con motivación, le dio otra caja a Francis. Este la sujeto y con desgana la abrió, al momento sonrió lleno de alegría.

Ante él relucían un par de zapatos de terciopelo azul marino desgastado adrede. Eran simples, sin ningún adorno o complemento. Con una plataforma que no se distinguía a lo lejos que le daba un toque elegante y un tacón ni muy alto ni muy bajo recubierto también de aquella fina y sedosa tela.

Francis sonrió y el dependiente lo notó. Otra clienta satisfecha.

-¿Se los quiere probar?- le preguntó. Francia asintió decidido. Por fin después de tanta búsqueda había logrado encontrar los zapatos perfectos. Se sentía realizado. Se los probó y le sentaron como un guante.

-Al parecer su talla es la treinta y nueve señorita- le sonrió el dependiente. Francis se puso el otro zapato. Se sintió completo por primera vez, volvió a recordar la idea de que las sensaciones aumentaban en ese cuerpo, lo podía confirmar al cien por cien.

Esperó a que el dependiente estuviera despistado colocando algunas cosas para sacar su libretita discretamente y escribir:

"Las compras son duras, pero obtienes una muy buena recompensa"

Y es que en ese momento Francia estaba experimentando la sensación de sentirse guapa, pero claro está, siendo mujer. Y comprendió un poco más el por qué de esas horas que se pasaban delante del espejo antes de salir y sus eternas decisiones sobre que vestido ponerse. Cierto es que él era vanidoso y que también lo hacía, pero no se demoraba tanto.

Termino de escribir y miró al dependiente. Este se había quedado sorprendido por haber visto una libreta aparecer de la nada y al ver el tipo de bolígrafos que utilizaba aquella mujer, pero no podía parecer poco profesional así que le propuso:

-¿Por qué no se levanta? Así puede probarlos-.

Francia le hizo caso. Dejó la libreta en una mesita, cerró los ojos y se puso en pie. Se sentía invencible e imparable. Iba a comerse el mundo ese mismo día. Dio un paso y….

-Oh..oohoho..hoohh..¡OH!- decía mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio hasta que finalmente se cayó de culo al suelo.

-¡Señorita!- exclamó el dependiente. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se había mareado después de tanto tiempo eligiendo zapatos? Ayudó a Francis a levantarse del suelo.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien- le aseguró él. –Solo he perdido el equilibrio-. El dependiente se calmó.

-Ah…así que solo era eso ¿eh?- rió- casi parecía que no sabía caminar con tacones-. Soltó una carcajada nerviosa, pero al ver cómo le estaba mirando Francia se quedó de piedra.

-Porque….porque sabe caminar con tacones…..¿verdad?-. Francis dirigió su mirada al suelo.

-Yo…..es que…..verá…-intentaba encontrar alguna excusa razonable, pero la única que s le ocurría era "es mi primer día siendo una mujer" y acabaría en un psiquiátrico si la usaba.

El dependiente no se lo creía ¿cómo era posible que una muchacha madura no supiera usar tacones? Básicamente era imposible, pero claro, siempre hay excepciones.

-Tranquila, yo la enseño-. A continuación se acercó a su escritorio.

-A ver, a ver…-dijo para sí mientras se tocaba el labio con el dedo índice pensativo mientras miraba los numerosos libros. –Este servirá- dijo –tome- le ofreció a Francis. Este agarró el libro y lo miró confuso. Después contempló como el dependiente se situaba a su lado.

-¿A qué espera? ¡Póngaselo en la cabeza!- le ordenó. Francia obedeció al instante, era increíble el servicio que había en aquellas tiendas de lujo.

-Primer paso- comenzó a explicar el hombre –tiene que tener presente que con tacones llamas e doble la atención, así que tiene que caminar como si la estuvieran persiguiendo tres mil fotógrafos de revistas del corazón-. Francia asintió, si él supiera las veces que había sido acosado por aquellos molestos paparazzis al salir de las reuniones. – A ver cómo lo hace-.

Francis comenzó a caminar, pero el libro se le cayó al medio segundo.

-Buen comienzo- dijo el dependiente, se acercó a Francia quien ya había recogido el libro y se lo había vuelto a poner en la cabeza.

-Tiene que tener la espalda recta- explicó el hombre a la vez que arqueaba la espalda de Francia con sus manos. –Los hombros para atrás, así, sacando pecho. Y el trasero ligeramente sacado, ni mucho ni poco, no queremos que parezca una prostituta- exageró el dependiente mientras colocaba todas las partes del cuerpo como debían ir.

Francia estaba reflexionando acerca de todo eso, siempre le había encantado lo elegantes y majestuosas que eran las mujeres que llevaban tacones y siempre pensó que era algo natural, que se tenía o no. Pero ahora se estaba dando cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que debían hacer para estar guapas, ellas y todas las mujeres.

-Camine- le ordenó el hombre. Francis lo hizo, y esta vez el libro ni se movió, siempre había sido muy rápido aprendiendo y aquel momento no iba a ser una excepción.

-¡Magnífico señorita!- exclamó el dependiente orgulloso de su trabajo mientras le aplaudía. Francia sonrió complacido y alagado quitándose el libro de la cabeza con una mano mientras con otra cogió la libreta de la mesita. Escribió.

"Para presumir hay que sufrir"

Y volvió a guardarla debajo de su falda.

Al darse la vuelta se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de su acompañante.

-Es que no tengo ningún bolso y…..bueno….necesitaba llevar las cosas en algún sitio- excusó.

El dependiente sonrió. –Espere un momento- le dijo antes de volver al almacén. Al poco subió con un bolso de mano rojo.

-Cortesía de la casa- pronunció mientras le entregaba el bolso.

-Yo…yo no puedo aceptarlo- le rechazó Francis al observar la marca a la que pertenecía aquel complemento. Quince mil euros como mínimo.

-Insisto- dijo el hombre –me ha caído bien, madame- sonrió, Francia le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pero si nos acabamos de conocer- le advirtió. El dependiente negó con la cabeza.

-Es que…..no sé… me inspira confianza. Además, es muy inocente en esto de la moda…en todo lo que concierne ser una chica. Es como…como una niña pequeña. ¡No! Como si fuera un hombre-.

Francis sonrió, si él supiera, pero igualmente aquel personaje que apenas conocía le había agradado mucho, sin conocerlo le había tratado como a un amigo, ahora entendía por qué a las mujeres le gustaban tanto los homosexuales, eran como una amiga que te podía dar la perspectiva de un chico. Porque sí, Francis se había dado cuenta a primera vista de que ese tipo era gay.

-¿Cómo se llama, buen hombre?- le preguntó educadamente, cuando volviera a la normalidad le invitaría a unas copas.

-Louis Boissieu- le respondió -¿y usted?-.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Francia ¿su nombre? No le podía decir el masculino…..exacto, el masculino.

-Francin- respondió -Francin Bonnefoy-.

-Bonito nombre-. Le alagó. –Pero venga, use el bolso.- le apremió. Francis asintió y de los sitios más extraños que se podía imaginar el hombre sacó todas sus pertenencias para depositarlas en el bolso.

Después le pagó los zapatos y se quedaron un poco de tiempo más intercambiaron los números de teléfono y todo. Pero claro, lo bueno siempre acaba, y llegó la hora de irse.

-Espero volver a verle- le dijo Francia antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

-Siempre estoy aquí- le aseguró el hombre mientras se despedía de ella con la mano y la veía alejarse por la gran ventana.

Francis paseaba por la calle con suma tranquilidad, como siempre hacía. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que se percató de un molesto sonido:

-Eh belle!-. Se giró para encontrarse con un grupo de chicos de no más de diecinueve años mirándole lascivamente.

-¿No te gustaría venir con nosotros? No te aburrirás- dijo uno mientras los otros le miraban los pechos, el trasero y su cuerpo en general.

Francia les dirigió una mirada de asco.

-Ni en tus sueños imbécile- y siguió su camino.

Eso no le había gustado, más bien no le había agradado para nada. Que le trataran y miraran así, le ponía furioso, ero como si fuera...un simple objeto para ellos. Entonces pensó en todas las veces que se había acercado a una mujer solo por el físico. Se sintió un poco mal. ¡Pero al menos él la invitaba a salir y la cortejaba como es debido! No tenía punto de comparación con esos idiotas salidos.

De pronto algo llamó su atención. Una bella mujer se acercaba. Y, haciendo caso omiso a sus anteriores pensamientos, hico la pose suya típica. Le guiñó un ojo, y le lanzó un beso.

La mujer le miró extrañado y aceleró el paso.

Francia se quedó de piedra. Nadie le había rechazado nunca tan rápido. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que él ya no era él, sino ella.

Un cubo de agua fría le cayó encima. Y por fin lo comprendió.

Si eres mujer te piropean los hombres. Si eres mujer no puedes ligar con mujeres. Si eres mujer (heterosexual) no puedes acostarte con mujeres. Y si eres mujer no tendrías "eso" que tan bien definía a los hombres.

Francis se quedó estático un momento, recordó que al vestirse no se fijó en ello, así que a continuación se tocó la entrepierna y…..nada. No sintió nada.

Casi se desmalla. Nada…..NADA. Él. Precisamente él. Un francés que va repartiendo amour por el mundo ¡ya no tenía con qué darlo! ¡Había cambiado su Torre Eiffel por el arco del triunfo!

Y a saber cuánto tiempo estaría con esa forma. ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Acaso para siempre?

¿Ser chica para siempre? ¿SIEMPRE? No lo soportaría. Sobre todo a la hora de tener relaciones. Él no era gay. Le gustaban las mujeres. ¿Se haría lesbiana? ¡Por supuesto que no! No quería ni probarlo. Además no podía pedirle ayuda a nadie, seguro que se reirían de él. Ya podía incluso escuchar las carcajadas de Inglaterra.

Dejó un momento de pensar para retomarlo a los diez segundos.

Inglaterra….Inglaterra y su gran odio hacia él…..Inglaterra y su sed de venganza….Inglaterra con…..con su horrible varita mágica y su maldito libro de conjuros.

Se le ensombreció el rostro.

-Ese…..ese bastardo….ME LAS VAS A PAGAR MALDITO CEJÓN- gritó en medio de la calle antes de ir corriendo a comprar el billete del vuelo más rápido a Londres.

Y fin :3 espero que les haya gustado, esto es como algún tipo de prólogo amorfo xD, es que no se me ocurría otra idea de empezar con la historia ;3; Siento decepcionar a algún pero no, el próximo capítulo no tendrá fruk (no creo que escriba sobre eso nunca), este fic no contendrá ninguna pareja. Será tal y como la serie. Y no, no se me ocurrió por el nuevo episodio de hetalia donde salen las naciones en chica ¿eh? Simplemente me aburría un día en la cama y pensé en esto xD. Lo siento si no os ha hecho reír D': cuando salgan los próximos capítulos intentaré hacerlo mejor u.u He tardado mucho en terminarlo xD añoro la época en la que tenía tiempo D'': See u~


	2. Chapter 2

Después de algún tiempo aquí estoy~ :3 cargadita de energía para seguir escribiendo. La verdad es que llevo algunos fics sin actualizar desde hace mucho u.u no me odiéis please. Esta historia es muy entretenida y me divierto muchísimo haciéndola, pero me cuesta su tiempo xD intento escribir lo más rápido que puedo y que la flojera me lo permite x3. Algunas personas me preguntaron sobre en qué capítulo de la serie salían las naciones como chicas…siento decepcionaros, será en la próxima temporada por lo que tengo entendido XD. Adoro vuestros comentarios, muero de felicidad al verlos :'3 peor no me da tiempo a responderlos u_u, sorry.

Sin más dilación os presento el capítulo 2 de esta historia tan extraña XD

-¡Inglaterra!- volvió a aporrear la puerta. –Sé que estás ahí, maldito inglés. ¡Abre la puerta ya!- repetía una y otra vez Francia esforzándose por cambiar su voz a un tono más ronco. Estaba muy enfadado. Después de haber tenido que esperar en una cola de más de media hora para conseguir el billete de avión tuvo que discutir con la dependienta, que muy amablemente le mandó a la mierda. Al conseguir el ticket después una hora de insultos, arañazos, tiradas de pelo y un guardia de seguridad consiguió subir al avión en el que una mujer se sentó a su lado con un horrible niño que no paró de llorar en todo el vuelo. A continuación tuvo que valerse de su escaso vocabulario inglés para conseguir llegar a la casa del anglosajón, claro que esto se hizo esperar, antes de conseguir si quiera ver a lo lejos su destino se había perdido tres veces, Francis incluso había aprendido la mitad de las calles de Londres en el trayecto. Y, por fin, estaba delante de la puerta de la casa de Inglaterra, el colmo era que este no le abría, y Francia no era tonto, sabía que a esa hora el inglés estaría tomando té o arreglando las rosas de su jardín.

-In-gla-te-rra~- volvió a llamarle, se desesperaba por momentos, necesitaba un plan para conseguir que ese cejón cediera.

-Abre o tiro la puerta abajo- advirtió pero de la casa no salió el más mínimo ruido.

-Abre o les cuento a todos las anécdotas de tu época de pirata- dijo amenazador….ni rastro de vida.

-Abre o….-dijo pensativo Francis ¿qué más le quedaba? Miró a su alrededor y dio con la cosa perfecta.

-Abre o tus queridas florecitas lo pagarán caro~- canturreó el Francés a sabiendas de que eso iba a funcionar sobre seguro.

Al momento vio algo deslizarse bajo la puerta. Un folio que tenía escrito:

"¿Qué quieres, bastardo del vino?"

Francia rio para sus adentros, siempre había sabido cómo manejar a la gente, incluso a la más terca.

-¿No me dices ni siquiera hola? ¿Dónde han ido tus modales?- preguntó irónicamente el francés pero no recibió respuesta.

-De acuerdo, como quieras, iré directo al grano- dijo -¿Qué me has hecho?-.

Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos.

De pronto Francia vio como el folio se escurría por debajo de la puerta y al cabo de unos segundos volvía a salir.

"¿De qué hablas?"

Francia se molestó.

-Ooooh, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, Harry Potter-. Respondió irónicamente, a lo que le siguió otro silencio.

-Inglaterra ¿Sabes lo que es un transexual?- le preguntó el francés a un cada vez más confundido inglés.

"si?..."

-Entonces sabrás que usar algún tipo de libro de conjuros para forzar a alguien a convertirse en uno está mal ¿verdad?-

El papel se escurrió más rápido esa vez y Francia pudo escuchar cómo el bolígrafo se movía velozmente sobre el folio. Pero antes de que pudiera volver a ver lo que había escrito Inglaterra una voz a su espalda llamó a Francia.

-Oye ¿quién eres tú?-

Francia se giró y se quedó muy sorprendido con lo que vio.

Una muchacha, de no más de veinte años de edad lo miraba con los ojos curiosos de un niño, que aparentemente era lo único que tenía de inocente. Vestía con unos vaqueros cortos y ajustados que dejaban ver sus bonitas piernas. Llevaba la cintura al descubierto y la única prenda que le tapaba los pechos era una pequeña camiseta blanca que llevaba atada con un apretado nudo que hacía resaltar aún más sus senos. Cubría sus brazos con una chaqueta de aviador que le quedaba un poco larga y, para rematar su pinta de stripper, llevaba unas botas de cowboy. Su pelo era corto hasta los hombros y de un castaño casi rubio. Unos labios carnosos y rojos resaltaban su semblante y unos ojos grandes expresivos y azules daban el toque final a una cara joven y bella.

Francia miró de arriba abajo a esa jovencita repetidas veces y a continuación se tapó la nariz con una mano intentando contener una hemorragia nasal.

-¿Te…te encuentras bien?- le preguntó la joven un tanto preocupada.

-Nada, mon cherrie. Solo es que…me has alegrado el día- respondió limpiándose con uno de los pañuelos que había comprado en el aeropuerto. -Pero ¿Quién eres, cariño?- preguntó Francia con curiosidad, conseguiría su número costara lo que costara.

-Ah, mi nombre es Alfred F. Jones ¡Mucho gusto!- respondió sonriente mientras alzaba la mano a modo de saludo. Pero al ver la mirada de perplejidad de la otra mujer se alteró.

-¡Que-quería decir Emilly! ¡Me llamo Emilly F. Jones!- rectificó mientras le ofrecía a Francia una sonrisa nerviosa.

Francis estaba consternado pero muerto de risa por dentro, ¿A él también lo habían maldecido? Aquella situación era demasiado irrealista par ser posible. ¿Estaría soñando?

-Y…¿Y usted es?- preguntó nerviosa la muchacha a lo que Francia sonrió gracioso.

-Mi nombre es Francin Bonnefoy- dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-¿Fr-Francin?...- preguntó confundido Jones intentando recordar de qué le sonaba ese nombre. A continuación abrió los ojos como platos y volvió a mirarla.

-Imposible….- dijo mientras abría los ojos como platos.

-Lo que yo veo imposible es que vayas como una stripper, mon ami- rió Francia.

-WHAAAT?!- se oyó al otro lado de la puerta mientras sonaba un fuerte golpe, poco después abría y en ella aparecía una chica con el ceño fruncido. Llevaba un largo y dorado cabello recogido en dos grandes coletas que caían a los lados de su cuerpo. Poseía unas grandes cejas que se situaban encima de dos grandes y brillantes ojos color esmeralda, su boca era fina y en ese momento mostraba una mueca de enfado. Vestía un vestido celeste que parecía de sirvienta adornado con algún bolsillo blanco.

Miró de arriba abajo a la chica vaquera para después gritar:

-¡Alfred F. Jones! ¡¿Qué formas de vestirse son esas?!-.

Hubo un silencio en el que ambos miraron a la nueva chica durante un largo rato, hasta que los dos muchachas fuera de la casa comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. La pobre muchacha lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar con rabia a los presentes y sonrojarse fuertemente.

-¡SHUT UUUUUUUP!- gritó mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y agarraba una escoba de al lado de la puerta.

-¡Desgraciados!- exclamó a la vez que corría en su dirección con la herramienta en alto.

Las otras dos chicas huyeron despavoridas sin parar de carcajearse de su compañera que les perseguía por todo el jardín con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Rodearon la casa del inglés al menos 2 veces hasta que se les pasó el ataque y el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en ellos y comprendieron el peligro de la situación, si Inglaterra les cogía se comerían la escoba.

-Alfred- llamó Francia a su compañero, este le miró –tenemos que parar- soltó antes de jadear.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- le acusó el estadounidense que ya tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo -¡Si paramos nos mata! Ya sabes cómo es Inglaterra-

-Lo sé, lo sé- se lamentó el francés, acabaría con más de un chichón y lo sabía. Aquel que hería el orgullo del inglés acababa muerto o malherido. – ¡Es que los tacones me están matando!- se quejó cual colegiala, a lo que Estados Unidos rodó los ojos pensando que eso era lo más gay que había oído ese día. Entonces lo vio. Inglaterra había dejado la puerta de su casa abierta.

Una bombillita se encendió encima de su cabeza.

-¡Vamos!- exclamó agarrando a Francia del brazo y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Entraron en la casa y, rápidos como un rayo, cerraron todos los cerrojos que la puerta poseía.

Al momento oyeron un golpe.

-¡Abran la asquerosa puerta!- ordenó el inglés.

Pero sus compañeros no respondieron, estaban demasiado ocupados recuperando el aliento sentados en el suelo.

-Por cierto- susurró entre cogidas de aire Alfred -¿Cómo puedes correr con tacones, Francia?- preguntó, el se había resvalado cien veces con el pequeño tacón que tenían esas botas y en cambio Francis corría como todo un maestro.

El francés sonrió al recordar al vendedor de la tienda.

-Práctica, amour. Todo es cuestión de práctica-.

Alfred se imaginó a Francia en un desfile de victoria secret. Al momento puso una cara de asco mientras intentaba por todos los medios borrar esa imagen de su mente. Genial, esa noche tendría pesadillas.

-¡Que abran!- volvió a exclamar Inglaterra. Francia se levantó y se situó a un metro de la puerta.

-Non, non, mon ami. Cuando te calmes- canturreó.

En inglés volvió a aporrear la puerta y esta retumbó amenazando con abrirse. Francis puso cara de circunstancia, parecía que seguían en la guerra de los cien años y que pronto un furioso inglés entraría en su fortaleza para combatir contra él. Pero eso no era una guerra ni estaba en una fortaleza y tampoco tenía hombres que le defendieran, entonces supo que si Inglaterra lograba cruzar aquella puerta moriría en sus manos.

¿Por qué tenía que conocer yo a este cejón malhumorado? ¿O por qué no podría haber sido callado y tierno como Canadá? se lamentaba Francia en sus pensamientos. Se giró para mirar a su otro acompañante. Este se había levantado y curioseaba por la casa como si fuera un animal recién llegado a su nuevo hogar. Se disponía a ir a hablar con él, tenía que averiguar si sabía alguna cosa más al respecto de su reciente transformación, ya hablaría después con el británico, cuando se calmara un poco.

Dio unos pasos cuando, de pronto, vio un maravilloso espejo que parecía que le decía: "uuuuuusssaaaameeeeee". Y, como si de un imán se tratara, se acercó a él. Soltó un chasquido de disgusto. Por la carrera se le había deshecho el mocho y había comenzado a sudar, aunque claro, a sus ojos seguía siendo demasiado hermosa para ser cierto. Comenzó a rehacerse el peinado mientras a unos metros de él Alfred ya estaba en el salón.

El estadounidense se sentó en el mullido sofá y miró hacia todos lados, que él recordara nunca había estado en aquella casa y eso significaba que su visita era algo nuevo y, para él, algo nuevo siempre era sinónimo de aventura.

Cogió el mando de la tele y encendió el aparato. La primera serie que vio fue una un tanto rara y con efectos muy malos. No tenía mucho sentido para él que el protagonista no tuviera nombre y además que fuera doctor sin título ni bisturí y bata. Además…¿viajaba en el tiempo con una cabina de policía? Dios, nunca entendería las series inglesas. Aunque las suyas tampoco tenían mucho sentido que digamos.

Cambió el canal. Ahora parecía que era la época medieval. De pronto apareció un chico que se hacía llamar Merlín. ¡¿Qué?! ¡Merlín es viejo y tiene barba! No es un muchachito. Indignado cambió de nuevo el canal, y pensar que hay personas en su país que ven ese tipo de series.

Entonces apareció el opening de otra historia, parecía interesante la verdad….hasta que vio el título. Suspiró y cambió de cadena. Se negaba rotundamente a observar un capítulo de una serie que se llamaba Sherlock.

Y así pasó a otra, esta vez llamada Dowtowon Abbey. Ya por el título le pareció aburriiiiiiiidaaaa.

Pasó trescientas cadenas más hasta dar con la MTV. ¡Por fin algo estadounidense! Misfits, sonaba bien, ya había ojeado algún que otro episodio estando aburrido en su casa, para él las series de superhéroes siempre eran bienvenidas.

Por otra parte Francia ya había acabado de arreglarse el moño y estaba dispuesto a tratar con el inglés que parecía que ya se había cansado de aporrear a la pobre puerta.

-Artie~- cantó -¿A que quieres entrar~? – Francis sabía cómo chinchar a aquel británico, pero en aquel momento se encontraba en una situación delicada, quería obtener información, sí, pero no quería morir aquel día. –Te propongo un trato, yo abro la puerta, tú me das la escoba y charlamos tranquilamente- Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que Francia se preguntó si aquello le iba a llevar todo el día hasta que se oyó un pequeño ok al otro lado de la puerta. Pero Francis no se iba a arriesgar, o no. No pondría en peligro su preciado semblante, así que con el sigilo de un gato puso la cadena que poseía la puerta, la típica que, al intentar forzar la entrada, solo deja abrirse una ranura por un lado.

Con picardía giró el pestillo de la puerta haciendo más ruido del normal. Al momento la puerta se inclinó hacia adentro dándole a Francia en las narices y dejando ve como unas manos intentaban colarse con furia por la apertura con la misión de retorcer el pezcueso de dos intrusos en su morada.

Francis se agarró la nariz y rápidamente se dirigió al espejo. Observó sus fosas nasales con detenimiento, nada roto. ¡Milagro divino de los dioses!

-¡Acordamos que iba a ser tranquilamente!- le gritó.

-¡Yo no tengo contigo ni un minuto de tranquilidad, viejo obeso!-.

Francia se quedó un poco herido por eso. Se miró de perfil en el espejo agarrándose la barriga y hundiéndosela para dentro pensando que más flaca estaría mejor. Maldito pastel de chocolate.

-¡Eso no viene a cuento ahora!- le replicó con voz molesta.

-Oooooo. Así que al pervertido le preocupa el peso- le reprochó Inglaterra -¡Pues que sepas que eres como una morsa! O mejor aún ¡Como un elefante!-. A sus espaldas se oyó la carcajada de cierta chica estadunidense que había estado conteniéndose la risa desde que empezó la conversación.

-¡Y que el come-hamburguesas que está dentro también sepa que esta como una foca!- exclamó la muy malhumorada y peligrosa británica antes de introducir el palo de la escoba por la apertura de la puerta a ver si conseguía pillar desprevenido a alguno. Francia aprovechó esto para agarrar con fuerza el trozo de madera y tirar de él fuertemente. Entonces ocurrió que Inglaterra, al verse bajo de fuerzas, apoyó sus piernas en la puerta para conseguir más potencia y Francia hizo lo mismo pero al otro lado quedando así los dos suspendidos en el aire.

Francis estaba que se moría por poder averiguar algo sobre por qué estaba así, cualquier cosa, como si era que se había comido un helado que mágicamente le convirtió a él y a las demás naciones en chicas. Por ello no podía perder aquella lucha contra el inglés ya que no habría otra oportunidad de desarmarlo.

-Estados Unidos…¡A-Ayúdame!- gritó Francia desesperado por un poco de compasión del americano. Alfred miró sin comprender.

-….Vaaaaleeee…..-dijo no del todo seguro. Avanzó hacia la puerta, agarró la escoba con las dos manos y dio un pequeño, por no decir mínimo, tirón.

Al momento el cepillo salió disparado hacia el interior crujiendo sonoramente y Francia e Inglaterra cayeron al suelo. Entonces Francis calló en la cuenta de que no había recordado la sobrenatural fuerza del americano, su trasero lo pagaría por ello.

-Alfred- le llamó Francia aún desde el suelo –podrías coger a Inglaterra, es la única forma de enterarnos de algo-. Estados Unidos dudó un momento, pero luego abrió la puerta y avanzó hacia la molesta chica, total era Iggy ¿Qué le podría hacer que no le hubiera hecho ya?

Jones sujetó a Inglaterra por debajo de los hombros imposibilitándole así poder mover los brazos.

-Wha-?!- exclamó este mientras observaba impotente cómo le adentraban en la casa contra su voluntad –What the bloody hell are you doing, Bastard?!- exclamó pegando patadas al aire, intentando liberarse.

-Ey, ey, ey- dijo Francia incorporándose -¿Son esas formas en las que debe hablar una dama?- reprochó antes de cerrar la puerta. –Muy bien, ahora vamos a charlar tranquilamente y tooodooos- exageró mirando a Inglaterra –estaremos calmados-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las personas que digan que dios no existe se equivocan, porque lo que pasó en aquella sala fue una divinidad del cielo. Sin saber cómo Inglaterra, milagrosamente, se calmó tras tomarse una infusión, todos los allí presentes se preguntaron si no le echaría unas cuantas pastillas a sus bebidas porque eso era todo menos normal. Francis y Alfred se habían acomodado en el sofá mientras que Arthur se sentó en la butaca de al lado con aires de grandeza y caballerismo olvidando el numerito que había causado anteriormente.

-Bien, supongo que ahora es mi turno de hablar- dijo dejando su taza de té sobre la mesita que tenía en frente. Carraspeó:

-¿Por qué coño habéis venido a mi casa? ¿Es qué os creéis que soy un mago que hace la cirugía estética demasiado avanzada?- dijo con sarcasmo esperando alguna explicación que nunca llegó. –¡Oh, vamos! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir cambiando de sexo a la gente!-.

Alfred la miró –Yo creí que era una especie de venganza-.

-¿Venganza de qué?-

-Y yo que sé, siempre andas enfadándote por cualquier cosa, como lo de ahora ¿Es que te bajó la regla o algo?- refunfuñó Estados Unidos bajo la mirada sorprendida de Francia, fíjate tú por dónde, la gatita tenía uñas.

-No me vengas con esas guarrilla verbenera, ¿Qué son esas pintas?-

Alfred se sonrojó mientras fruncía el seño, estaba bastante avergonzado.

-Es que…..hoy, cuando me levante….pues….-comenzó a explicar en voz baja, la escena era tan linda que a Arthur y Francia les salió el instinto paternal y quisieron abrazar a aquella pequeña y tierna criatura, después se dieron cuenta de que era Estados Unidos y siguieron escuchando.–Yo…. Me di cuenta de que no tenía ningún tipo de ropa y…- se sonrojó fuertemente cerrando los ojos y agachando la cabeza -…..solo me cabían mis antiguas ropas de vaquero….y….y mi chaqueta…-

Hubo un gran silencio. Pero una carcajada francesa resonó por toda la habitación.

-¡No tiene gracia!- se quejó la americana hinchando los mofletes.

-¡¿Y a qué vienen esos pantalones tan cortos?!- gritó la anglosajona bastante molesta.

-¡¿Querías que viniera con pantalones de traje?!- preguntó retóricamente Alfred.

-¡Haber utilizado los de diario!-

-¡ES QUE SE ESTABAN LAVANDO!

-¡PUES COMPRA MÁS, IDIOT!-

-¡¿Y tú qué, Inglaterra?!¿Ir de sirvienta es normal? ¡Parece que te han sacado de un prostíbulo!- siguieron discutiendo durante un rato más en el que el francés casi muere por ataque epiléptico de tanto reírse, ¡y él creía que lo suyo había sido patético!

Después de unos minutos recuperando el aliento comenzaron, por fin, una conversación mínimamente normal.

-A ver si lo he entendido- comenzó Francia –te levantaste, te vestiste, fuiste a una peluquería a que te cortaran el pelo y lo primero que te vino a la mente fue que Inglaterra te había lanzado un hechizo-.

-Así es- respondió Alfred.

-¿Y cómo conseguiste llegar tan rápido?-

-Pueeeees…..por lo general no me dejan utilizar los jets del ejército para ir de viaje, pero hoy, no sé por qué, me dejaron montar en uno…¡Y el piloto era de los más amable! Hablamos durante casi todo el viaje y hasta conseguí su número de teléfono. Cuando recupere mi forma normal le invitaré a tomar algo-. Sonrió felizmente el estadounidense mientras Francia suspiraba:

-Lo que hacen un par de tetas….-

-¿Perdón?-.

-Nada, nada. Bueno, ahora tú Inglaterra- dijo mirando a la muchacha de su derecha, esta bufó.

-Yo me levanté y claro está que me sorprendí un poco. Con el pijama aún puesto salí al jardín a preguntarle a las hadas si tenían algo que ver y….- paró al fijarse en la cara de decepción de sus compañeros -¡Lo que cuento es cien por cien verdad!- exclamó.

-Claro, claro….¿entonces?- dijo Francia intentando quitar leña al fuego.

-….Pues entonces me vestí y me disponía a ir a la biblioteca, después me di cuenta de que tenía que limpiar un poco la casa y cuando estaba barriendo llamaste a la puerta, incordiando como siempre. Como no podía dejar que alguien me viera así no abrí hasta que llego Alfred. –dijo lanzándole una mirada molesta –no puedo dejar que mis vecinos crean que me junto con rameras-. Estados Unidos le sacó la lengua y la chica británica lo único que hizo fue bufar y volver a coger su taza de té.

Se hizo el silencio en la sala y mientras Alfred pensaba si de verdad estaba gorda por comer hamburguesas Francis acariciaba todas y cada una de las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza. Si no les había hechizado el cejón ¿qué había pasado? La gente no se levanta y dice: "o mira, ahora tengo vagina y tetas, ya no hay que preocuparse por tener una erección si pienso en algo pervertido en público". No, esas cosas no pasaban. De pronto algo le hizo pensar en la biblioteca de la que hablaba Arthur. ¡Seguro que allí estaba la respuesta a sus preguntas!

Se levantó y se dirigió a las otras chicas:

-¡Voto por ir a la biblioteca!- exclamó entusiasmada. Las dos chicas se miraron un momento hasta que Alfred comprendió –Lo secundo- dijo llena de emoción. Inglaterra dio un último sorbo a su taza de té y se levantó dejándola en la mesa.

-De acuerdo. Pero como alguno de vosotros se atreva a manchar, romper, comer, destruir, robar o- dirigió su mirada hacia Francia –follar alguno de mis preciados libros os castraré-. Francia lo miró gracioso.

-¿Y qué nos vas a castrar, mon ami?-. Inglaterra rodó los ojos –¿Vamos o no vamos?

Las tres chicas estaban a punto de ponerse en marcha cuando llamaron al timbre. Se miraron con incredulidad y un poco de miedo y no movieron un pelo hasta que volvió a sonar aquel dichoso ruido. Rezaron y rezaron y rezaron para que aquel visitante odioso se fuera y nunca volviera. Pero volvió a sonar la campanilla de los huevos. Fuera quién fuera no estaba dispuesto a irse. Entonces Francia se acercó sigiloso como el viento hasta la machacada puerta y miró por el agujerito que esta poseía.

Observó con detenimiento las dos figuras que se encontraban tras ella para luego abrir los ojos como platos y abrir la puerta ante la mirada atónita de sus dos compañeros para recibir a unos inesperados huéspedes.

-.-.-.-.-

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo :3. Aishhh, ¿quiénes serán los que acaban de llegar? Pues no se dirá hasta dentro de algunas semanas seguramente xDDD. Siento tardar tanto )': es que este fic me cuesta lo suyo, al principio tenía dos ideas:

Que Iggi hiciera como que era la sirvienta de "El señor Arthur Kirkland" y que Francia le pidiera cosas y le molestara un rato hasta que cediera.

Que se colaran por la chimenea o rompiera una ventana o yo que sé XD algo muy loco xDDD.

Al final se quedó en esto .3. espero que os gustara. Me gustaría que me dejarais en los comentarios quién o quienes creéis que serán esas figuras misteriosas que han aparecido. ¿Serán más países?¿Los hermanos Kirkland han venido de visita?¿El jefe de Arthur viene a verlo?¿Rusia quiere hacerlos a todos uno conmigo da~? XDDDDD ya se verá, ya se verá. Quizás tarde un poco porque estoy trabajando en un fic GerIta que me tiene embobada *3* es muy lindo. Vuestros comentarios me ayudan a seguir escribiendo, de verdad que me ayudan mucho 3 nos vemos en los siguientes caps.

(PD: todas las series que ha visto Alfred son verdaderas e incluso me he enganchado a algunas, la única que de la que no se nombra en título es "Doctor Who". MUY buena serie, malos efectos al principio pero tiene una trama que te hace enamorarte de ella *3* como la echo de menos D':)


End file.
